


You're lucky you're pretty.

by percyinpanties



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: He didn’t care, as long as Neil was happy to drive, Kevin was content to ride along with them, switching between watching the scenery and Neil’s profile while the other’s eyes focused on the road.





	You're lucky you're pretty.

Kevin had no idea where they were going anymore, but it didn’t matter. There was something inherently peaceful about it - night had fallen not so long ago, the road stretched out endless and empty on either side of them.

Andrew was asleep in the backseat. He’d driven them most of the way here – wherever _here_ really was – before switching with Neil just before sundown. Kevin had reclaimed his seat in the front when Andrew climbed in the back, and Neil had only rolled his eyes at the victorious grin on Kevin’s face once he stretched out in the passenger seat.

The plan had been to find a motel, but neither Neil nor Andrew had looked up their route and potential places to crash before they left, and Kevin had trusted them to take care of it without thinking. He didn’t care, as long as Neil was happy to drive, Kevin was content to ride along with them, switching between watching the scenery and Neil’s profile while the other’s eyes focused on the road.

The radio was quiet, but given the silence between the three boys, filled the car with gentle melodies. Neil had switched between a few channels before he gave up and allowed Kevin to settle on one instead, who found some obscure station that played songs none of them had ever heard before.

It’s a while before something comes on Kevin recognises. Maybe it’s the late hour, or the peace of mind that comes from driving down an empty road, but Kevin finds himself humming along with the melody as if there aren’t two boys in the car with him to overhear.

He doesn’t notice Neil watching him until he turns his own gaze back toward Neil, his humming absentmindedly having turned to quiet singing. The words die on Kevin’s tongue, not having realised until that he was loud enough for the other to hear.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty.” Neil says amused and turns his gaze back toward the road. “Because you’re taste in music is awful.”

Neil’s lips are quirked up into a soft smile that does things to Kevin’s heart he isn’t keen on examining in detail.

“Pretty?” Is all Kevin manages in reply, before Andrew curses at them from the backseat to shut the fuck up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> mememe leave me your thoughts down below ♥


End file.
